Bobby's Wrath
by glutenfreejesus
Summary: Hank runs off with a new co worker, leaving Bobby to grow up bitter and spiteful about him. M for later Violence and Obscenities.
1. Chapter 1

Hello people i am glutenfreejessus and this is the first fanficton i am uploading. feel free to let me know what you think

Hank woke up from his deep slumber and sighed. He felt his life, as it were, was at a stand still. He glanced over to that obnoxious woman he decided to marry for a reason that was beyond him. It was at this moment, Hank decided something. "The next person i feel atracted to, i'll see if they feel the same, and if so, run off with them.". Hank nodded to him self and proceeded to get dressed. He ignored his less than adequate spouse and woke his only child, Bobby. There were many occasions where Hank and Bobby had Butted heads, but when all was said and done, Hank felt that Bobby would go on to make him proud. Bobby groggily rose and went to the kitchen to fix himself breakfast. Hank hopped into his truck and sped off to work. He walked in and saw an Unfamiliar face. He was the same hight as Hank, but a great deal more sculpted and seemed to be a good 10 years younger than Hank. Hank's propane loving heart did a flip, and Remembering his promise to himself, wrote a mental note to check in on the new hire and his feelings for Hank at a later date.

Hank found out his name to be Jerry. after a week or two, the two had become good friends. And, Hank felt the time was right, so he cleared his throat and asked, "Uh, Jerry?". Jerry nodded his head in acknowledgement. Hank continued. "Do you have, uhhh... Feelings for me? Like that kinda Romantic Crap?". Jerry's well-tanned cheeks turned a deep ruby shade."W-why Boss... I thought you'd never ask! Yes! Yes, I do!" Jerry blurted out. Hank, caught up in the moment, shouted, "Lets run away from Arlen and start a new life together because the plot demands it!". Jerry hesitated for a moment, confused about that last part, but suddenly responded, "Yes! Of Course! We'll be Sooooooo happy together!" the younger man bounced up and down on the balls of his heels.

And so, after that fateful day, hank spirited away with all of his worldly Possessions off to some other town in Texas. Peggy, without the support and relative tolerance of her former husband, Spiraled into a depression. Bill, one of Hanks close friends and while a bit creepy and lonley, was still a good man, came and comforted her, and eventually married her. Bobby was left hanging. Peggy was a teacher, so her salary wouldn't keep a roof over Bobby's head, and nor would Bill's as a Military Barber. For a brief time, he ran away from his crumbled life. Bobby had always been smart, but soft, and this two week period tested him. when he came back to his home, he had become much rougher around the edges. But, the biggest change was his attitude. He fully accepted Bill as his Step Father, and All of Hank's other friends, Dale the conspiracy theorist and Boomhauer, Professional Ladies man, as if they were his uncles. All this was because he realized that the root of his problems were the man whom had started this, the one he shared blood with : Hank. Bobby Swore a silent oath, that he would find his father. After that, Bobby didn't know what to do, so he left his plan at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Through one ridiculous (now gone) story, a whole lot of procrastination and brainstorming, i bring you A FANFIC THAT NO ONE READ: DESPERATE ELECTRIC RAGE MODE. Enjoy the strange brand of madness that only i, glutenfreejessus, can produce

Bobby was now a man, just having turned 25. He graduated with a degree in propane studies, and worked at Strickland. There he worked and earned the favors of Buck Strickland, and landed the role as sole heir of the store. Under his careful tutelage, the single store spread like herpes on a wrestling team, now a state wide propane empire stood in its place, perfecting it's propane and seeking out ways to synthesize it. Bobby, as it's Head CEO, was enjoying his life. He had married his on-off girlfriend Connie, and whom bore him a single daughter. Now, he felt, was the time to seek out his father and, at worst, engage in a Propane Duel to the death (an old Arlen tradition), or Seek answers from him at best. He was reluctant to tell his Wife of his personal search, so he told her he was off to Florida for a businesses meeting. he loaded up his car with his suitcase and his Propane weapon of choice. He had looked into where his father could have gone, and knew of one place that his dad would never go to. It was Knee-Deep in Charcoal country, so bobby reasoned it would make a full-proof camouflage for his propaniac father. The only living soul he told was Dale, who Demanded (Successfully) to come along and lay down justice. he followed a few miles behind in his roach van. As Bobby neared the town, he felt excitement well up in him; He would see his dad once again.

Hank sat on his porch, lamenting on his propane shipment being late, as a young boy came out, a worried expression painted on his face; Litarlily, someone painted a worried face on him. "Daddy?" the boy squeaked, gaining the attention of the man. "Yes, Bobbert?" "Why are you out here?" Hank sighed and looked to the clear sky."Its a beautiful day out, Bobbert. You and your brother and sisters should come out and play." As the words left his mouth, a black pickup truck pulled up. It was cutting-edge propane-fueled beauty, that moved like a shadow. A man stepped out, taller than Hank, but similar in terms of features. He , in some ways, Resembled a younger Hank. He was built, as if he had worked out intensely, and wore and expression of anger and expectance. the man stood, looming before Hank. "Bobbert, head inside, on second thought. this gentleman and i need to discuss adult things."


	3. Chapter 3

DOUBLE TROUBLE! for the pepole who actualy read this, this is where i actualy start being strange, as the Action begins now.

"Bobby, leave." Hank spat gruffly."No Dad" Bobby said with his deep, booming voice," I want answers or a fight. Pick one." Hank tensed up, adrenaline pumping."I pick..." Hank drew a massive spatula with a small propane canister on it's handle."A FIGHT!" He activated his weapon, causing the head of the spatula to heat up. Bobby drew his own weapon, a miniature propane canister, about the size of a soda can, and hit the button. A pillar of light and heat Errupred from the device. "Say hello to the Propane Katana, Fuckhead." "Im gonna kick your ass, Bobby. Prepare to eat shit!" Their weapons clashed mid air, sparks flying. Hank and Bobby screamed and swung their weapons for a few minutes, before Bobby punched Hank in the gut, doubling him over, and then proceeded to preform a German Suplex. As hank stood, Bobby lunged and plunged the Propane Katana into his Sternum. Except, it was an older man on the blade of his weapon."JERRY!" Hank screamed, Running to his Beloved and cradling his injured form."H-Hank.. Are..are you...alright,dear?" Tears ran like over-dramatic waterfalls down his wrinkley old man face. "No. Not without you i won't be. I ran away with you. I LOVED you. How.. how will i live without you?!". Bobby stood, at first shocked and appalled, but quickly regained his vengeful outlook. "So, he's the reason you left me for dead, huh? Good damn riddance." Jerry didn't hear nor care what The young Hank standing across the yard had just said. "Tell the kids... I love them.." Jerry passed, crying himself. Hank laid his body on the ground. He slowly rose up, Removing Jerry's Red tie. He looked down, and got back down on his knees, his head now on Jerry's chest. "Wake up, Jerry..." He shot up and looked to the sky."JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!". Bobby couldn't help feel moved. Hank stood, tying his love's tie around his forhead. He drew his own, massive cleaver-like propane sword."You'll pay... YOU'LL PAY FOR JERRY'S LIFE WTIH YOUR OWN, YOU BASTARD!". Hank surged forward, aiming an overhanded strike. This was his fatal mistake. Bobby saw this and swung at his hanks flew, gripping the sword. "That was for Mom. And this," He thrust his Propane Katana into Hank,"Is for me. Say hello to Jerry on the other side. Oh, and let the Devil know i'll make an appointment." With this, Bobby left.


End file.
